vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Omegamon
|-|Omnimon= |-|Omnimon X= |-|Merciful Mode= |-|Omegamon Zwart= Summary Omegamon is a Holy Knight Digimon and a member of the Royal Knights and the product of the merging of the Virus Hunters WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, due to the powerful desires of everyone to do good. It is a Digimon that has combined the skills of both bodies, so it's a multipurpose warrior able to demonstrate the full capacity no matter what situation it finds itself in. It is equipped with a sword and shield in his left hand which is shaped WarGreymon, and a cannon and missiles in his right hand is shaped MetalGarurumon. The layer bearing equipped on his back when dodging enemy attacks unfolds. Its special technique is to freeze its opponent with frigid blasts reaching absolute zero, from its cannon arm, the Garuru Cannon. Its left arm is equipped with the invincible Grey Sword. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | 1-C | 1-C | High 1-C with All Delete Name: Omnimon/Omegamon, GaruruGreymon (By Nokia) | Omegamon/Omnimon X | Omegamon/Omni Merciful Mode Origin: Digimon Adventure: Our War Game Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Varies between media - Said to be 10,000+ years old in Digimon Chronicle/Digimon D-Cyber Classification: Ultimate/Mega-Level Exalted Knight Digimon Level Digimon, Royal Knight, Jogress/DNA Digimon, Anomaly, Virus Buster, Metal Empire and Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Powers and Abilities: Omegamon and Omegamon Zwart=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Precognition (Can work on those with Type 4 Acausality), Fire Manipulation, Can shoot out frigid rounds at a temperature of Absolute Zero from the Garuru Cannon, Enhanced Senses (able to track people across the world and other dimensions), Can travel to concurrent universes (Can open voids to the Real World from the Digital World in Savers/Data Squad), can create holes in dimensions with his energy blasts, Can BFR people to other dimensions, Acausality (Types 1 and 4. Unaffected from the entire Multiverse being reset. The Royal Knights can travel between past, present and future, make changes in history at all moments and be unaffected. Royal Knights exist in the Kernel, within the Yggdrasil System outside the New Digital World, which means they exist outside the past, present and future), Blade Retraction, Statistics Amplification, Can cut through space and dimensions, Dream Manipulation, Can use All Delete for the complete deletion of a universe and re-create it can delete/reset individual beings as well, Durability Negation, Existence Erasure, Can kill Abstracts (Types 1 and 2), Transmutation and Power Nullification via Texture Blow (Can use an explosion of light energy that turns the opponent into a Dot/Sprite unable to use any skill), Empathic Manipulation (Using the Omega InForce energy can destroy the fighting spirit of an enemy), Resistance to Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Death Manipulation and Absolute Zero. |-|Omegamon X=All previous abilities amplified, Higher Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil. This technique is so powerful that it even threatens the likes of Beelzemon who needed to gain the X-Antibody to survive it) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). |-|Merciful Mode=All Base Omegamon abilities, Morality Manipulation via Starlight Explosion, Life Force Absorption, Corrosion Inducement, Lightning Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Healing, Self-Destruction, Explosion Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Forbidden Temptation and Holy Flame, Dimensional BFR and Sealing via Heaven's Gate, Regeneration (Mid-High. Can regenerate from being completely vaporized), Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Transmutation and Power Nullification via Akuma no Nage Kiss, Can turn resistances into weaknesses and vice versa via Character Reversal, Can prevent transformations, Fear Manipulation, Telekinesis, Statistics Reduction, Immortality (Type 3). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (By the time Project Ark was said to be the most powerful of the Royal Knights. Defeated Dukemon and easily killed Cherubimon (Vice)) | Complex Multiverse level (Far superior to his base form) | Complex Multiverse level (Vastly stronger than his base form) | High Complex Multiverse level with All Delete (Erased the entire Digital World including Yggdrasil's Realm and Yggdrasil itself) Speed: Immeasurable (All the Royal Knights are able to traverse through space time and move within areas that exist beyond space time. Capable of matching Demon Lord class Digimon, who are natives of the Dark Area, which is without time) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Comparable to Alphamon, who transcended space and time. Regularly travels throughout the past, present and future to access the terminals in Pendulum-X) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Should be comparable, if not stronger than Leviamon) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal (Kept the Digital World and the Human World apart along with several other Royal Knights, traded blows with other enemies on his level) | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Easily parried all of Gallantmon's attacks) | Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless (Omega InForce keeps him at maximum fighting capacity indefinitely) Range: Dozens of meters in melee with due to sheer size and the Grey Sword, Planetary with projectiles. Multiversal+ with All Delete | Multiversal+ with Testament Standard Equipment: Grey Sword (Transcendent Sword): A powerful sword marked with ancient Runes. It is strong enough to deflect hundreds of Catastrophe Cannon blasts from the Ultimate/Mega Digimon Diaboromon (Also an Attack), Garuru Cannon (Supreme Cannon): A powerful Cannon that can shoot energy blasts powerful enough to destroy entire mountains and Armies of lesser Ultimate/Mega Digimon. It can also be used to fire an absolute zero blast of icy energy much like MetalGarurumon, his cape, which enables him to fly and allows him to block attacks as severe as Absolute Zero with ease | X Antibody Intelligence: Omegamon is an expert swordsman and marksman who holds seniority over many of the Royal Knights and a capable tactician. He can easily fend off attacks from other powerful Megas like WarGreymon X and MetalGarurumon X and defeated Gallantmon within the span of seconds and is recognized as one of the most skilled and powerful amongst the Royal Knights as a whole. However, he is absolutely loyal to Yggdrasil and will follow his orders to the letter unless he is given solid evidence to do so otherwise. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Base * Supreme Cannon (Garuru Cannon): Blasts the opponent with projectiles that approach absolute zero from the cannon attached to its right arm. It also used incendiary blasts in the movie to kill well over a million Diaboromon (a Mega-level Digimon powerful enough to easily defeat both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, albeit weakened by creating so many clones) in four shots. * Transcendent Sword (Grey Sword): Slashes with the invincible Grey Sword with incredible force. A single swipe is powerful enough to reflect an omnidirectional attack from Diaboromon, a Mega level Digimon who dominated both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. * Double Shot / Double Breath: Fires waves of fire and ice (the ice is most likely absolute zero if scaled from its Jogress component, MetalGarurumon). * Blaster Blade: Launches forward and impales the enemy with his sword. * Ultimate Uppercut: Uses the Grey Sword to send the enemy in the air then repeatedly blasts them with the Garuru Cannon. * Sword of Ruin: Creates a ring of energy around himself which causes a large explosion. * Dash Grey Sword: Runs and performs his Grey Sword attack. * Omega Sword: A more powerful version of Grey Sword. * Omega Blast: A more powerful version of Garuru Cannon. * Omega Howling: A series of rapid fire Omega Blasts. * Acceleration Boost: '''Doubles the power of his next attack. * '''Omega Inforce: It's Omegamon's exclusive innate Override Sequence that grants him great power and lets him see the immediate future. It also lends him unlimited stamina, allowing him to fight at peak capacity no matter what. This ability allows him to always stay one step ahead of the opponent. It is this ability that makes Omegamon a theoretically insurmountable opponent. * All Delete: Taps into the Omega Inforce to raise the power of the Grey Sword to the limit. According to the reference book, opponents attacked in this way are not slashed, but instead erased by the blow, thus ignoring durability and erasing the existence of those destroyed by this attack. This attack is also powerful enough to erase entire Digital World. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponents' special abilities. Merciful Mode *'Gu-Rei Tou:' With the Grey Sword transformed into the katana on the left arm, perform a multi-hit and long-range attack. *'Holy Flame:' Strikes the opponent with the light energy of all justice, instantaneously erasing their form. *'Apocalypse:' Calls down energy bolts from the heavens to strike opponents. *'Hermit Fog:' Sprays forth a cold mist that corrodes anything it touches. *'Starlight Explosion': Causes it to rain golden grains that are said to purify all of the wickedness of those who suffer this technique or causes an explosion of light. *'Life Force': Generates a wonderful energy that absorbs the enemy's life force. *'Shadow Wing:' Unleashes a vacuum blade at super-speed, chopping up the opponent. Because of the speed of the Wing Blade's residue, its true shape cannot be confirmed, and it can only be seen as a silhouette shaped like a black bird. Or launches a large mass of fire shaped like a bird. *'Arctic Blizzard:' Momentarily brings the surrounding atmosphere to absolute zero, then smashes the frozen enemy. *'Forbidden Temptation': Beautifully destroys the opponent's data in a shower of innumerable rose petals. *'Thorn Whipping' (Thorn Whip): Tames a Digimon, no matter how frenzied, with a thorned whip charged with electricity. Those who suffer this technique become Rosemon's slave in body and soul. *'Final Aura:' Greatly heals all allies. *'Rosy Cradle:' Summons a storm of sleep-inducing rose petals. *'Fascination:' Enthralls an opponent and steals its life-force. *'Giga Blaster:' A lightwave explosion that is an enhanced version of "Electro Shocker" which will annihilate anyone it hits. *'Heaven's Gate:' Opens a gate to a sealed dimension from which there is no escape, consigning his foe to oblivion. *'Strike of the Seven Stars:' Creates seven superheated balls of light at the opponent to annihilate them. *'Testament:' Uses the deepest mystery to convert its mortal life into a new Big Bang. *'Darkness Wave/Bat Blitz:' Unleashes a wave of dark red bats with purple cyclone or fire bats that burn opponent to a crisp. This move burns the body and soul directly. *'Poison:' This skill includes multiple attack modes：Summons a magic circle, Attacks with energy breath, Release a heart-shaped energy wave, Sprays poison smoke and hits the foe with a body attack to convert the opponent's power into dark energy, destroying them from the inside. The stronger the opponent, the stronger the poison. *'Symphony Crusher:' Destroys the opponent from the inside through super-high frequency oscillations. *'Character Reversal': Turns resistances into weaknesses and vice versa by manipulating the characteristics of the opponent. *'Akuma no Nage Kiss': Blows a kiss at the opponent, either causing them to panic or hurling asteroids at them. This attack also has a chance to turn the foe into an 8-bit sprite while negating their abilities. *'Hold Beam:' Fires a ray from its gun that prevents the enemy from evolving or transforming. *'Amai Toiki:' Breathes out sweet-smelling pollen to confuse enemy. *'Vemon Trap:' A plant attack tha poisons the opponent, weakening them slowly until they finally drop dead. Note: For his anime incarnation, see here. Key: Omegamon and Zwart | Omegamon X | Omegamon Merciful Mode | All Delete Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Knights Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Monsters Category:Gun Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Warriors Category:Fusions Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Genderless Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Space Users Category:Dream Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Healers Category:Plant Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Explosion Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Angels Category:Poison Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Law Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 1